


Love Like You

by KorrasCumRag



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, POV Lesbian Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Water Sex, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasCumRag/pseuds/KorrasCumRag
Summary: Eniki is a water bender who was taught all her life about the spirits and the spirit world. One day on one of her routine swims she stumbles across Avatar Korra. Korra asks for Eniki's help with fighting a terrorist organization who call themselves The Accord.After a battle breaks out in Republic City, Korra disappears. Years pass and Eniki accompanied by Lin make their way to Zaofu in search of Korra on the a count of The Accord's return. While in Zaofu, Eniki meets Kuvira and begins to teach her on the ways of the spirits. They eventually find Korra and make their way back to Republic City, unaware of the events soon to unfold before them.
Relationships: Korra (Avatar) & Original Character, Korra (Avatar)/Everyone, Korra (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Korra (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Kuvira (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s), Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Team Avatar (Legend of Korra) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Prolog: 6 Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so excited to finally be sharing this with you guys! I will be releasing a chapter every Friday at 7pm US Central, so no one misses out! Chapter 1 will be out this Friday. Also, this story takes place AFTER the RoTE comics, so if you haven't read them yet, you may want to!

Prolog: 6 Weeks

I woke up to the crisp ocean breeze on my face. “Time for my daily swim” I said aloud to the fish swimming past my feet. I quickly stretched and dove into the water. I had covered the north and east side of my island, so today I would be covering the south area. Ever since childhood I would explore the ocean with my parents, it was one of the many things they taught me. Appreciating the spirits and protecting them was always the priority they used to stress to me, but appreciating the ocean and the many beautiful things she offered to us, as water benders, was another. While I was swimming I stumbled across a woman, she looked to be around my age. She quickly noticed me and started to swim toward me, so I swam to the top of the water waiting for her to meet with me. “Hi, my name is Korra.” The young woman said rising up from the water, “I didn’t realize people swam this far out, I thought I’d be the only one out here” she chuckled. “Well I actually don’t live too far from here, My name's Eniki by the way, it's nice to meet you Korra.”  
“Well Eniki, you wouldn’t happen to know where I could find a pearl would you?”  
“I do actually, here, follow me.” I said as I swam under the water once again, leading Korra to the ocean floor. I gestured to her that we’d need to dig, and she quickly followed my motions.  
Eventually she found one she liked and we swam to the nearest patch of land we could find.  
“So Korra why did you need a pearl?” I asked as we sat by the water marveling at the shiny gem.  
“I’m going to get married soon and my fiance needs a ring, I need this pearl to make one for her.”  
“How exciting! How are you going to get the ring made?” I asked  
“Well I was hoping I could borrow some fancy metal from my friend Suyin and bend it into a nice ring.” Korra said smiling at the pearl.  
“Wow, you're a metal bender? That's amazing! I’ve never met an earthbender before.” I said, realizing I had never met anyone that wasn’t a water bender.  
Korra chuckled “I’m actually the avatar, so I can bend all the elements, not to sound narcissistic but I’m surprised you haven't heard of me before.” 

I chuckled at Korra. “Well I was born and raised on a little island just north of here, so I’ve actually never met anyone. My parents trained me until they died, and ever since I’ve lived alone practicing their teachings.” 

Korra’s mouth dropped. “That’s fascinating, but aren’t you curious about the world?” 

“Yes, but my duty is to protect the spirits here, and to learn from them in the spirit world.My parents developed a healing technique that in theory could potentially bring someone back to life after a very close encounter with death, but unfortunately they never succeeded in making it work, so I’ve lived my life trying to learn all that I can to finish it.”

“That sounds incredible, If you would like, you could come stay with me in Republic city and I could try to help you with the technique.” Korra said now, smiling at me.  
“I would be honored, Korra” I said standing up and shaking her hand.  
She smiled “Excellent, I’ll show you the way.”

Although I had lived in solitude most of my life, I knew I needed to follow the Avatar.  
My parents had told me I one day might meet the Avatar and If I ever did I would need to teach them the technique. “The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world, it would be an honor to be by their side, Eniki.” my father used to always say during his lessons.

We made it to Republic City, and there Korra introduced me to many people. Most of them were air benders, wearing yellow pants with a red shawl over their shoulders. Only two of them had the tattoos of an air bending master. I felt honored to just be in their presence. My father constantly talked about how the air nomads were the most spiritually connected of all the benders, and I was finally meeting them  
“Thank you so much for letting me stay here.” I said to a tall man with facial hair.  
“It’s no trouble, My name is Tenzin, it's very nice to meet you Eniki.”  
I smiled at him and was quickly interrupted.  
“Eniki, come here, there’s someone very special I’d like you to meet.” Korra said grabbing my arm and leading me to a very tall gorgeous woman. She had green eyes and long black hair.  
“Eniki, this is my fiance, Asami.”  
The tall woman stuck her hand out for me to shake.  
“Hi, Asami I’ve heard so much about you.” I said smiling at both of them.  
They were quite the couple to behold.  
“I’m excited to see what you and Korra create together, I know it’ll be great.” Asami said as she kissed Korras cheek.  
An older woman suddenly ran into the room. “QUICK! Korra, Tezin, Asami! The Accord has struck the city again, we need your help. They developed a new weapon, and this time it's much worse!” she shouted.  
She had grey hair and a scar on her cheek.  
The room was still for just a second before the air benders started to leave on their sky bisons and Korra rushed over to me.  
“Eniki, I know we just met, but the city could use a person like you in this battle.” She pleaded.  
“Who are they?”  
“The Accord is a group of non-benders and their leader, Kali, developed a weapon that shoots metal bullets to ‘defend’ against benders, but he’s starting to kill innocent people.”  
“If they're metal, can’t you bend them away from people?” I asked  
“That’s the problem! He’s not just using metal bullets anymore, he’s using platinum. We can’t bend them, we need to hurry, NOW!” The older woman said angrily.  
I looked Korra in the eyes “I’m happy to help you.”  
She smiled and we made our way into the city.

As soon as the scene came into view I was horrified. So many people were laying on the ground, bleeding.  
“Eniki, go help those who are hurt!” Korra shouted at me.  
I ran, healing as fast as I could.  
“Where are you Kali? This needs to stop, why are you doing this?” I heard Korra shout.  
She was standing in front of the people who had been injured.  
“This doesn’t concern you, Avatar. Leave while I still let you.” A man said walking closer toward us. He was tall and had long black hair, and his armor was made of complete platinum.  
“Kali, this is not right, you know it’s not, please don't do this.” Korra pleaded to the man.  
“I gave you your chance Avatar, now live with the consequence.” Kali said as he pulled out a platinum weapon, pointing it directly at Korra.  
Korra quickly bended a thick wall from the ground to shield herself and everyone behind her.  
Suddenly sounds went off, sounds I had never heard before, but they were loud and popped.  
“If we can wait until they're out of bullets I can throw a smoke bomb and we can detain them.”Asami said as she pulled a glove over her hand. “Asami, no, they’ll shoot at you, and I’m not risking your safety.” Korra said, grabbing Asami's arm.  
“Korra, that’s not for you to decide.” Asami said, pulling her arm away, and then ran out to the group shooting at us past the thick layer of rock.  
“ASAMI!” Korra yelled, running behind her.  
I turned to see Asami. She had been successful and was now running back to us, but right before she had been safe behind the wall, she got shot. Seeing the pain and shock glaze over Korra‘s eyes.  
“NO!” Korra screamed loudly.  
Asami groaned and laid on the ground, I quickly pulled her body close to mine and attempted to heal her. But there was no use, she was gone. Korra sat next to me grabbing her body and pulling it close to hers. Tears began to stream down Korra's cheeks and as she opened her eyes they began to glow.  
Suddenly Korra was floating, each element circling her as she stared at Kali, who had now run out of bullets. Korra quickly bended a strong blast of air at the group causing them all to fall to the ground.  
“Korra, don’t, control yourself.” I heard Tenzin scream from afar.

Korra made her way to Kali grabbing him by the neck. 

“Korra, you can’t” I pleaded to her.  
At that moment, Korra stopped floating and her eyes went back to her special shade of blue, tears still falling down her face.  
The woman with gray hair quickly metal bended all the members of The Accord together and with the help of the others started to put them in large machines.  
“Lin, make sure he never sees the light of day.” Korra said tossing Kali to the gray haired woman.  
She nodded, and threw Kali in the last machine and it quickly started to move.  
“Korra, I’m so sorry.” I said standing behind her.  
“Eniki, I know we had plans but I need to go.” Korra said looking down at her feet, and picking up Asami’s lifeless body.  
“Of course, where do you plan on going Korra?” I asked the Avatar.  
“I don’t know.” Her voice trembled and she quickly jumped into the ocean.  
“KORRA!” Tenzin yelled, running after her, but it was too late.  
“Did she say where she was going?” he turned to ask me.  
“No, she just left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did make a playlist on spotify for the entire book!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5o10s9BAbSffe7vWyCLRi4?si=MNMy0rlOTvCNy3N8fTX8BA


	2. Chapter 1: The Socialites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy chapter 1!!!! Chapter 2 will be out next friday!

Chapter 1: The Socialites

I woke up sweating gasping for air.  
The dream had been so vivid from that day. All those years ago.  
I got up, and quickly got dressed.  
Walking into the hall, I saw Lin talking to Tenzin.  
“There you are Eniki. I need you to come with me.” Lin said, looking more stressed and angry than she usually did.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked worriedly.  
“The Accord is back.”  
“How? I thought you sent Kali to prison!”  
“He is in prison, but his little brother decided to continue his movement. His name is Detsu, and he’s worse than Kali ever was. He’s known for never missing his shot.”  
“Oh no...”  
“We need to find Korra quickly, My police force and I can’t get close to him or the other members of The Accord. Detsu made sure that they all used Platinum bullets this time.” She said angrily. “I need you to come with me to Zaofu. My sister will be able to help us track Korra.”  
“Alright, Let me go pack a bag.” I said and quickly went to my room packing up what little items I had collected over the years of returning to civilization.  
“Alright I’m ready,” I said holding my bag. Lin quickly grabbed my arm and led me to an airship.  
My eyes looked around the empty room. “Where are the rest of the team?” I asked looking around.  
“They can’t make it, Bolin is helping Zhu-li with her re-election and Mako is in the earth kingdom with Prince Wu.”  
I nodded and sat down, leaning against the window.  
“What if we can’t find Korra.” I asked Lin, who was standing looking out of the window opposite of me.

“We will, we have to.”

We arrived in Zaofu and I was instantly blown away. The city was beautiful, unlike anything I had ever seen.  
Lin and I walked out of the airship onto the ground and were greeted by a slightly shorter woman with grey hair combed to the side.  
“Hi Lin, so glad you made it here safely, and whose is this?”  
She said, turning away from Lin to look at me.  
Lin spoke briefly “Suyin, Eniki. Eniki, Suyin.” She said gesturing her hands back and forth between us.  
“Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you Suyin.” I said reaching my hand to shake hers.  
She quickly grabbed it and shook it hard.  
“Pleasure is all mine, allow me to give you a tour of my home.”  
She said leading the way into her silver fortress.  
I followed behind her as she showed me the kitchen, living, dining, and outside areas. Finally she showed me where I’d be staying.  
There was a room across from mine with one of her guards standing outside of it.  
Suyin caught me eyeing it and quickly assured me.  
“Don’t mind the guards, they're only here to keep certain people from escaping. I’m not sure how much Lin has told you but I do have two children who are currently under house arrest, but they’re not going to be any trouble to you and if they are please let me know.” She said, opening the door to my new room.  
“I’ll give you a chance to settle in, we’ll be having dinner shortly if you’d like to join us, we’d love to have you.”  
I smiled faintly at her “ Of course, I’ll be right out.”  
Suyin shut the door, and I was now alone in a quiet room.  
I let my thoughts flood my head.

_‘This was bad, Korra needed to be here._   
_Where was she?_   
_Would she be the same cheerful girl I met years ago?_   
_Would she be overwhelmed by rage?_   
_Was she okay?_   
_Is she even alive?'_

“It is your duty to protect the Avatar if you have the pleasure to serve them, Eniki, you must help guide them if they need guidance, you must teach them what you know. They hold a very sacred spirit named Raava inside, they are one with her.” I heard my father say to me.  
I know father  
I’m trying.’

I sighed looking down at my feet.  
I quickly unpacked my bag and made this strange new room my own.  
Opening my door I saw a different guard at the door this time.

 _‘Strange’_ I thought to myself.

_‘Why would they need to be guarded constantly, what did this person do?’_

Walking down the long halls of Suyin home I felt as if I could get lost easily. Although she gave me a tour, I somehow didn’t know where I was.  
“Do you need help finding the dining room?” A voice said from behind me. It was deep and raspy. Suddenly a woman appeared beside me, she had long black hair, dark green eyes, a small beauty mark just below her right eye. She was gorgeous, and her voice only made her that more appealing.  
“Yes, I’d appreciate that, I’m not really used to such big houses.” I said nervously.  
The young woman chuckled softly “That's okay, just follow me.”  
We walked slowly down a long hall.  
“So are you a guest too or are you Suyin’s daughter?” I asked the young woman, to my surprise the question seemed to stump her for a moment, but she responded “I’m neither.”  
I stayed quiet for a minute not sure how to respond, but before I could, the young woman spoke.  
“What’s your name?”  
“...Eniki” I managed to say.  
“Wow, that’s very beautiful, where is it from?”  
“Well my parents derived it from a god named Enki, he was the god of water, creation and intelligence.” I said smiling at her, “what’s yours name?”  
The young woman smiled “That’s very beautiful, your parents seem very intuitive.”  
My cheeks became hot for a moment and the woman spoke again “you can call me Kuvira.”

_‘Kuvira, why does that sound so familiar?’_

We continued in silence as we met the entrance to the dining room.  
It was a large room, and in the middle a long table that stretched on both sides with many seats. Suyin was sitting in the middle chair, and there was an older man sitting beside her.  
Lin was sitting to the right, next to a young girl with short black hair and light green eyes.  
Next to the young woman was two young men, one slightly older than the other. The older one had glasses and facial hair, while the other had long hair that was shaved on one side.  
To the left there were two other young men, most likely twins, who sat next to Suyin.  
“So glad you could join us Eniki, please let me introduce you to my family. This is my husband Bataar Sr.” She pointed to the man next to her, “This beautiful young lady is my daughter Opal.” The young girl smiled and waved to me.  
“These boys to the side are Bataar Jr., and Huan, and finally these are my amazing twins Wei and Wing” she pointed to the young men sitting to her left.  
“Hello everyone, I’m Eniki, thank you for allowing me to stay here with you all.”  
They all said their hello’s and waved to me.  
“I see you’ve met my other daughter, Kuvira.” Suyin said as I sat down.  
Kuvira sat to my right and quickly looked at me before looking down at her meal.  
“Yes, she was kind enough to help me get here, I may have gotten lost.” I chuckled, Suyin smiled looking at me and then glanced at Kuvira.  
“Well, let’s eat!” Suyin raised her fork up and everyone began to eat dinner.  
There was small talk for a few moments, then Lin spoke “Have you had any reports on finding Korra yet?” She asked Suyin.  
“Not yet, my guards have been doing daily scouts but haven’t been able to track her down yet, Bataar is almost finished with his tracking device, hopefully then we’ll be able to have an idea of where to start looking.”  
Everyone got quiet for a second, “I promise I’ll do everything in my power to find her Lin.” I spoke, she turned to me and nodded, then looked down at her plate.  
The rest of the night continued with talk about stories from the past, jokes and playful teasing, but I couldn’t help but notice Kuvira seemed to be somewhere else, she hadn’t spoke the entire time.  
Eventually everyone finished dinner and dispersed into other places in the house.  
I was helping pick up the plates when Kuvira walked over to me.  
“You don’t have to do that you know, we have people who get paid to.”  
“I assumed but I feel like I have to help somehow, Suyin is letting me stay here and I just met her.”  
She chuckled lightly, “alright” she said picking the plates with me.  
After we finished she pulled me aside, “I know, your time here is uncertain, but I would like to ask if you could teach me about the spirits, Suyin briefly told me about you before your arrival, and I’ve been very intrigued about meeting you.” She said smiling faintly.  
“Of course, spirits are always better understood when people have been properly educated on them, but can I ask why?”  
“I’m not sure how up to date you are on the world, but I did some very bad things not too long ago, and while I’ve managed to mend the relationships I broke all those years ago, I have yet to mend the ones I harmed in the spirit world.” As soon as the worlds left her lips I quickly realized who she was.

_‘Of Course, how could I forget_   
_Tenzin had told me about the terrible things she had done when I asked him why there was a portal to the spirit world right at the heart of Republic City.’_

“You’re the one that opened the spirit portal in Republic City aren’t you?” I asked.  
Kuvira looked down to her side and shut her eyes, “yes, I am. Please can you help me make amends?” her voice was soft and sorrowful. Opening her eyes, she looked at me pleadingly and touched my arm.

 _“Forgiveness is one of the most important things you must continue to practice Eniki, if a spirit is angry it does not know the damage it causes in our world, you must show them mercy and help guide them to peace.”_ Faintly remembering what my mother had said to me years ago during one of my lessons.

“I’ll help you, I can’t deny a sorrowful heart.” I said placing my hand gently on her shoulder.  
“Thank you, I’ll be forever grateful to you.” She smiled rubbing her hand down my arm, causing me to blush slightly.  
We walked out of the dining room.  
“Could you show me where my room is again?” I asked shyly, Kuvira smiled “Of course.” She put her hand at the nape of my back and led me back to my room. This caused my cheeks to burn hot and a dull knot to form in my stomach.  
“I’ll start teaching you tomorrow.” I said to Kuvira, opening my door.  
She smiled opening the door across from mine with a guard standing outside of it. “See you then, goodnight Eniki.” She said closing the door behind her.  
I stood still for a few moments processing everything.

_‘I’m going to be teaching an ex-war criminal about spirits. About mercy, about forgiveness, about peace.’_

I looked down at my feet, and then smiled faintly looking at the door to Kuvira's room, and then walked in to mine and shut the door behind me, feeling excited for the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist link!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5o10s9BAbSffe7vWyCLRi4?si=Ev6QeC5TRjybPkUG2AE-GA


	3. Chapter 2: Try a Little Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! let me know in the comments if you guys would be down for surprise uploads, that aren't scheduled or if you prefer the scheduled every Friday type thing I have going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have a playlist for this fic by each chapter! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5o10s9BAbSffe7vWyCLRi4?si=7VNaDA5BR9WyCUFr7gpRPA

Chapter 2: Try a little tenderness 

Waking up in the morning at the Beifongs house was completely different from waking up at Air Temple Island. Most days I would wake up from the screaming of a child or the bickering of Ikki and Meelo, but today I woke up to the sound of birds singing, and tree leaves brushing through the air. I slowly sat up, allowing myself time to fully awake. 

My window was a sight to see, two song birds humming in a tree. I smiled and rubbed my eyes, as I got out of my bed. 

I quickly got dressed and made my way to my door. 

Before opening it I took a deep breath, trying to encourage myself. 

_ ‘You got this Eniki’ _

Opening the door I was surprised when there was no guard standing outside Kuvira's room.

_ ‘That’s weird’ _

Knocking on her door, I waited patiently.

But there was no answer. 

So I decided to roam the halls of the Beifongs estate.

_ ‘Where is she?’ _

Turning my head at every corner, but to no avail. 

_ ‘Is she really gonna be late on her first day,’  _ I sighed.

“Looking for me?” Her voice, like velvet, spoke. 

I turned around and Kuvira was standing right behind me, catching me off guard which inevitably made me bump right into her. 

My heart races and I get nervous.

“Yes, where have you been I’ve been looking for you.” I state as I regain my composure. 

She grins, “well I wanted to eat breakfast before I started these lessons.”

I closed my eyes briefly.

_ ‘Of course, I’m such a fool. _

_ Why didn’t I think of that? Why does she have this affect on me?’ _

“Of course, let’s get to it then.”

I say following Kuvira outside. 

“Okay, so first we will start off with a simple meditation to clear the mind.” I say sitting on the ground.

Kuvira sits closely across from me.

“Have you ever meditated before?” I ask her.

“No, not exactly” she confesses.

“That's okay, what you’re going to do is take deep breaths to relax yourself, and clear your mind”

Kuvira nodded and closed her eyes.

She was stiff and tense, sitting straight up.

“It's okay, just relax” I say to her softly, touching her hand. 

She blushes slightly, and continues, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

After Kuvira had noticeably started to relax I began to tell her the legends of the spirits and how they have helped guide people throughout history. 

The weeks went by like this, teaching Kuvira different things about spirits and trying to guide her to the spirit world through meditation, until today after our lesson she asked me,

“What do you plan to do now?”

“Well I was planning on doing some swimming, or maybe some waterbending.” I say stretching.

I feel Kuvira’s eyes wander on my body.

“Would you like to join me?” I ask, turning toward her smirking and raising my eyebrow.

Over the past few weeks, I had befriended Kuvira, and certainly noticed small details about her. She looked at me differently than everyone else. She talked to me softer than she did with anyone else. Her usually quiet and hard demeanor was quite the opposite around me, she smiled and joked with me. She was noticeably comfortable around me, but on certain occasions looked at my body, which was almost always exposed, since I normally wear a two piece outfit, which exposes my arms, stomach and legs. Her cheeks would become noticeably red when she did and or when I would look at her face longer than usual, or when I would get close to her or touch her during our lessons. 

She quickly looks away, “well, if you wouldn’t mind, yes, I would” she replies.

“Well, it’s said that benders can learn from the other elements, who knows, you may be able to learn something yourself.” I say walking toward her. 

“Let’s go”

“Alright, give me a second.” Kuvira says kneeling down.

“What are you doing?” I ask, giggling at her.

“Well, since I technically can’t leave the estate, I need to take off my ankle bracelet.” 

Kuvira then brings out a small device that takes her ankle bracelet off uneffected.

“Wow, that's incredible, did you invent that yourself?” I ask, kneeling down next to her. 

She chuckles “No, Bataar Jr. made this, it’s just so that we can get away from the family, you know, for our own sanity.” 

“That’s very kind of him.”

“Yes, it is ” she says as she stands up and hides the bracelet in a bush nearby.

“Su doesn't have access to the tracker inside, so as long as this remains on the estate I’m able to roam where I want, worry free” she grins walking to me.

“Good, I was able to find a nice private area by the river to practice my bending a few weeks ago, here I’ll lead the way” I say, taking Kuvira's hand; causing her cheeks to stain red, and walking to the river. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to swim that long before I’ll need air” she says as we approach the river.

“That’s okay, I can bend a small air bubble for you to breath, that's how I was able to spend the majority of my days in the ocean before coming to Republic City.”

“That’s amazing” she smiles and then pauses for a moment “You’re a very incredible person, Eniki.” Her dark eyes staring directly into mine. My knees go weak for a moment as I stare back into them.

Over the past few weeks of training Kuvira, I had also noticed certain things I’d never felt when I was around her. My cheeks would grow red when she spoke softly to me. My heart would race when her dark eyes would stare into mine. She was on my mind even when we weren’t together for our lessons. I think about her before sleeping and think about her when I wake up. Although I’m here to look for Korra, my head has been polluted by thoughts of Kuvira, and I don't understand why. 

“Let’s begin” I say, interrupting myself and quickly jumping into the river. “The water’s just fine, Kuvira. Don’t get scared on me now.”

She grins and quickly takes off her clothes, revealing her toned arms and stomach. 

_ ‘Woah’ _

She jumps in and swims toward me. 

“Alright let's start swimming” I say just before I dip my head under the water, she follows me and I bend air bubbles under the water for us both. 

As we swam, I showed Kuvira the many fish and aquatic life I had found over the few weeks of studying Zaofu’s river. Kuvira smiled so innocently at the fish and I giggled at her reactions to everyone. She then gestured for me to swim to the surface and I do.

“Thank you Eniki, I never knew I was living right next to such a beautiful little world” her lips form a smile.

She was so close to me, I could feel her body heat. I slowly felt my cheeks turning red and looked away for a moment.

“Kuvira, did you want me to show you a few water bending moves?” I ask looking back at her.

She had a huge grin on her face and she chuckled.

“Yes, whatever you want, Eniki.”

My cheeks only grew hotter as she spoke those words, so I quickly got out of the water.

_ ‘What is this feeling? _

_ Why do my knees get weak when she’s near me? _

_ Why do I have trouble breathing when she looks at me? _

_ I don’t understand, what’s wrong with me? _

_ Am I ill? _

_ Maybe I should try healing myself when we get back to Suyin’s.’ _

“This one is my favorite” I say as she gets out of the water, her legs and stomach dripping wet.

I choke slightly which messes up my form, causing the water to fall to the floor.

“Sorry, I guess I’m just tired.” I say, forcing myself not to look at Kuvira’s body.

“It's okay, we can rest here for a while” she says, laying down on the green grass.

Her body glistens in the sunlight, highlighting her toned curves. 

_ ‘Woah’ _

My heart felt as if it had melted just by the sight of her.

I take a deep breath before laying down next to her, apparently not close enough, because she scoots closer to me.

“I really enjoy being with you Eniki. I’ve never been one to have many friends, or any friends really, but you make me happy and that’s a feeling I’ve grown to cherish.” 

Kuvira says looking up at the clouds and then turns to me, her face inches from mine.

“I enjoy your company too, Kuvira. I never had friends, unless you count spirits, but as far as humans go I didn’t have any until I met Korra, but that friendship was very short lived, so I’m very glad I met you” I respond turning my face to hers.

Her long black hair was down and slightly messy, she was in her underclothes which were a dark forest green. 

We stared at each other for a moment, and as Kuvira started to move closer to my face, I sat up.

“I think I’m ready to start water bending again, I feel alot better now.”

She sits up next to me, her eyes wandering to my lips. 

“I’d love to see your bending” she finally speaks, drawing her gaze up to my eyes.

I show her a few of my favorite waterbending moves and she quickly stands up.

“Would you like to spare me?” she asks, forming her body into a fighting stance.

“Alright, I don’t usually like to fight, but why not” I reply forming my own fighting stance.

I quickly bend water from the river to Kuvira but she dodges it almost instantly.

She bends a small rock toward me, and I dodge it by gliding on the water in the river.

I land back on the grass and she bends the earth beneath me trapping my right leg. 

I quickly bend water to surround her left arm in ice.

She grins and bends the earth around my other leg.

I quickly bend a large blast of water at her, and my restraints are released.

I walk to her as she lays on the ground “Good matc-”

She sweeps my legs causing me to fall and pins me to the ground.

Her strong hands gripping my wrists tightly.

She stares at me “It  _ was _ a good match” she starts to chuckle, and a grin slowly forms on her face.

My heart was racing, and even though my legs were pinned by hers they felt like jelly.

My face was red hot and suddenly as if I was possessed, my lips crashed into hers.

Her lips were warm and soft.

_ ‘What was I doing?’ _

Throughout my time with Kuvira, I noticed she would stare at my lips at least twice a day. I never understood why, until one day I had caught myself staring at hers. I always had the urge to unit our lips, to kiss her, but I didn’t know why. I knew my parents would kiss, but they were in a relationship. They were in love. I didn’t know how love felt. I don’t know the signs or the symptoms. So my confusion only grew stronger as I had realized what I had just done. 

Kuvira then took one of her hands and placed it on my cheek, pulling her body closer to mine.

She kissed me deeper, placing her remaining hand on my thigh.

My face grew hotter and my heart was racing faster than I had ever felt.

A small noise eventually escaped my lips that I had never heard myself produce, but it only made Kuvira kiss me harder and produce the same small noise.

We stayed like this for a few moments, slightly moving and pulling away only shortly to breathe. My hands were tangled in her hair, until she once again pinned them to the ground, this time above my head. 

Quickly causing a sharp ache in between my legs as a response.

_ ‘What was that?’ _

Kuvira finally pulls away, breathless “As much as I’d love for this to continue, I think we’ve been away a little too long.”

She smiles standing, while helping me up.

I didn’t respond. I didn’t know how to. I didn’t know what to say.

I guess Kuvira picked up on that by my facial expression.

“You’ve never kissed someone before… I'm embarrassed, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to overstep any boundaries.” She says as a frown appears on her face. 

“No, I… I just I’ve never felt this way before, I don't know what this is, this feeling I get around you, it's new to me.”

Kuvira’s frown creeps into a smile, “how do you feel around me?” she asks, staring into my eyes.

“I feel… breathless, and weak, my face gets hot and my heart races.” I said to her, my brows furrowing with confusion.

She grins “I may be wrong but I believe the emotion your feeling is attraction.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, again I may be wrong, but I think you may be attracted to me.”

“How would I know if I was?”

“Well, people usually find the other person sexually appealing, that applies to liking their physical appearance and if it's serious, emotionally attractive as well.” She says moving closer to me.

“I personally, feel both of those with you.” Kuvira says inches from my face, and the feeling of kissing her again pollutes my mind. 

_ Something my parents seemed to miss a lesson on were these emotions I felt toward Kuvira.’ _

“You don’t need to respond, but we really should be getting back.” Kuvira says, stepping back into the river.

_ ‘Right, focus, Eniki.’ _

I quickly jumped in the water and bended air bubbles for us to breathe.

We rushed down the river, making it back to Suyin's home before being caught.

“Eniki, would you like to do this again? I had a really great time with you today.”

Kuvira said as she pulled the ankle bracelet from the bush and kneeled down to put it on.

“I’d like that very much, Kuvira.” I respond as she slowly stands to face me.

I wasn’t entirely sure what I felt for Kuvira, maybe it was love? Maybe not, but I knew I couldn’t deny the way my body naturally gravitated toward her, so I would do what I always do and learn what this feeling is and I knew just how I’d do that. 

“Excellent, It’s a date.” She grins placing her hand on my shoulder.

“Date?”


	4. Chapter 3: What Dreams Are Made Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, decided to upload chapter three a week early, you can thank cori for pushing me! Ch.4 out next friday!!

Chapter 3: What Dreams Are Made Of 

A week had passed since my kiss with Kuvira and tonight was finally when we’d be able to accompany each other once again. The search for Korra had taken off quickly after Bataar jr. had completed the tracking device he had been working on, and Lin and I had been quite busy this week as a result. Since I had finally had some time to myself, I went to the Beifongs study. The room was large, books filling the entirety of all the shelves on the wall, with a nice fireplace just to the right of the entrance. 

I needed to research what these feelings were that I had felt about Kuvira, to really know and understand what I was feeling toward her. I would also need to learn what exactly a date is and how to probably dress and act for it. Books would help, they always do. As I walked into the study I saw Bataar Sr., browsing the endless isles. “Hello Eniki! Looking for a nice book to relax?” He asked me as he sat in a chair next to the fireplace. 

“Yes, I was actually looking for a certain genre, would you be able to point me in the direction of books on attraction?” I asked as my eyes wandered the various book titles spread across the room. “Of course! I don’t think we have a very wide selection, but were you looking for a book about Republic Cities attractions? Or maybe the Fire Nation? They have some very nice ones.” 

“Oh… no I meant attraction toward people, like love?” I giggled slightly.

Bataar Sr. chuckled “Of course how foolish of me! We do have a small section for the romance novels, but I would advise you to be extra careful with them. Opal is very particular about her books.” He replies as he shows me the small selections to the left of the fireplace.

“Thank you so much! I will make sure to keep these books very safe.” I say to the tall man.

“No problem! I’ll leave you to these, I hope you enjoy!” He says, walking out of the study. 

I pick out the first book and sit down in the chair in front of the fireplace. 

As I continued to read each book, front to back, I was quickly able to identify my feelings for Kuvira. It was clear to me now that I had a crush, as several of the books referred to it as, and the date that Kuvira and I would have later was an opportunity to spend time with the said crush to see if the relationship had the potential to turn into something more, into love. 

As I reached the last book, I noticed it was covered. The book had a different covering on it than the actual book's title had said inside. As if someone were trying to hide it.

I opened it and quickly started to read, intrigued on what I may be able to learn.

As I read the book I instantly realized it was very different from the others. The characters were very physical with each other, rather than flirting; a new word I had learned from the other books. These characters were being described in a manner that was completely different. Being impulsive and kissing each other randomly in inappropriate places. As opposed to the other books, which focused on the connection and emotions between the main characters rather than the kissing and touching.

As I continued to read the book, my cheeks quickly grew red from its contents. The descriptions of how the characters touched each other and where they did. 

_ ‘This is new’ _ I thought to myself as a dull ache continued to spread throughout my stomach and down in between my legs. 

_ ‘What is this? This feeling again’ _

Continuing to read, the word slut appeared on the pages. 

_ ‘What is a slut?’ _

As I read, the character who referred to the other as a slut, pinned down the other, tying them up and blind folding them.

I suddenly became confused and nervous for the character, as they were described to be moaning and groaning by the acts.

_ ‘Why is this character hurting them? Isn’t this a love story?’ _ I thought to myself reading the book as quickly as I could to understand.

But the main character didn’t hurt the other. The other was happy even though the main character made them feel like exploding, yet in a euphoric way? 

_ ‘How is feeling like you’re going to explode a good thing?’ _ I wondered to myself.

As the book continued both characters seemingly placed these feelings on to one another doing different things each time.

But I finally understood something when one character described how they felt about the other. 

_ ‘They stared at me with lust in their eyes, slowly circling my inner thigh, causing a sharp ache in between my legs.’ _

I reread the words.

_ That’s it! That’s what I had felt when Kuvira pinned me down! _

The small ache returned as I thought about it. Her long fingers wrapped around my wrists, her lips never leaving mine as she did so.

My breathing became staggered at the thought of her.

I continued to read the book, and suddenly the characters were fighting and the word sex appeared on the pages.

_ ‘Sex? What is sex?’ _

I quickly read searching for any answers, but the book had finished. 

I quickly set the book down and searched for a dictionary. 

_ ‘Sex, what is sex?’ _ I thought, scrambling my mind as I flipped through the pages. 

**Sex: sexual activity, including specifically sexual intercourse.**

_ ‘Intercourse?’ _

I searched for the new word

**Sexual Intercourse: sexual contact between individuals involving penetration, especially the insertion of a man's erect penis into a woman's vagina, typically culminating in orgasm and the ejaculation of semen.**

The definitions only brought on more confusion. Sounding so mechanical and not at all the way the books described it as. 

Suddenly the study door opens. 

“Oh hey Eniki! What are you reading”

Opal stopped as she stared at the book I had put down.

“Um, you didn’t happen to read that did you?” She asks as she points to it and her cheeks become pink.

“I did, I’m sorry I figured that was okay.” 

She looks at me and smiles nervously. 

“I actually read the entire romance novel section you have. I’m just trying to learn as much as I can.”

Her face livened up and she quickly had a wide smile on her face.

“Oh my gosh Eniki do you have a crush on someone?!” She quickly walked over to me.

“Yes I do, they’ve asked me on a date and I’m not sure what to do or how to act, I came here because that’s the only logical thing I could think of.”

“EEEE!!” She highly screeched.

“Okay I got you girl, you should’ve come to me! You don’t have to spill the details if you don’t want to but I for sure have to teach about the dating world.”

I smiled at her.

“Thank you Opal! I’ve been so confused by all these different stories.”

“Oh Eniki, those aren’t how real life works, here let’s go!” She said and grabbed my arm, leading me to her room.

“Okay, so first of all, a date is just a hang out for you and your sweetheart. It’s a good opportunity to learn about them and tell them about yourself to see if you guys are a good match! Secondly you always gotta dress yourself up a bit, I know you don’t have any dresses but you can borrow one of mine, and I’ll do your hair! 

Lastly, if the date goes well, and you feel like you guys have a real connection you may end up kissing your little sweetheart!” She said writing down the steps on a chalkboard.

“What if I’ve already kissed them?” I ask as I furrow my eyebrows.

Opal’s jaw drops almost instantly. “Ah! Eniki, tell me all about it!”

She said grabbing my hands and sitting close to me.

I wanted to tell Opal the person I was crushing on was Kuvira, but I wasn’t sure how she would react, or if it was even appropriate for me to be with her romantically given that I was her teacher. So I decided to conceal her name. 

“Well she's really sweet, and the other day on a mission, we were alone together and we just kissed.” I lied, as an ache appeared in my stomach. 

I hated lying but I needed to remain a respectable guest, I would hate for the Beifongs to think they couldn’t trust me, especially with their own family. 

“Oh it’s one of the guards! That’s so cute!” Opal cheered. 

“Okay well since you guys have already shared a little smooch, then there’s no pressure for the next one!” She said smiling.

I wondered for a moment if I could confide in Opal, and ask her what the last book I had read was about.

“Opal, could you explain that last book to me? Please I just don’t really know what it’s about necessarily, the characters touch each other but why?”

Her smile faded and she quickly grew pink. 

“Oh my, I’m so stupid! Okay well I’m not sure what you know but usually when you're in a relationship with someone you tend to get psychical.” She stated as she looked down at her hands.

“Like fighting?” I asked

“No! Well yes but no, here let me make a list for you.”

She quickly started to write and teach me about the emotional and psychical aspects that play in a relationship.

“So that book is more about the psychical stuff, you know the stuff that gets you all hot and bothered. If you want I can teach you about certain things you can do in that department.” She said slightly smirking. 

“Yes please, that would be really great!” I replied.

And she continued to enlighten me about all the different things you can do and say while getting physical with someone.

Finally after about three hours and about a thousand questions I finally felt confident. 

I knew what to do, sort of, and what to expect, and how to approach it, how to approach Kuvira.

“Thank you Opal! I’m sorry if I took too much of your time.”

“No don’t worry about it, girls need to learn eventually, and I’d rather you talk to me than my mom or godforbid my aunt!” She chuckled and I did as well.

“Let’s get you ready!” She said as she searched her closet for a dress. 

“Perfect!” She yelled, pulling out a light blue dress, it was short with only one strap to the right.

“Here try this on!” She handed it to me and I quickly went to her bathroom and got dressed.

After successfully slipping it on and positioning it properly on my body I walked out and revealed myself to her.

“Oh my god! That’s it, you look so incredible Eniki!” She smiled and quickly grabbed a brush.

“Now let’s get that hair going!”

She said as she plopped me down in a chair and started to yank and spray my hair. 

After thirty minutes and many hair products, my hair was done and my scalp stung. 

“Woah, Eniki you look so gorgeous!” She said smiling widely in awe.

“Thank you Opal, I couldn’t feel better about tonight!” I hugged her.

“Anytime, it’s hard being the only girlie girl around here, so you can always come to me for this stuff! Alright, go get em tiger!” She said as I left her room, I smiled faintly at her as she shut her door holding her thumb up and smiling the entire time.

I made my way out the door and waited under the gazebo outside Suyin's house. 

I felt good, I now felt like there was nothing I wouldn’t understand. I knew I liked Kuvira, and I knew that she liked me too. 

Thinking of her lips on mine and how I craved them. Finally understanding why and what that meant for me. Suddenly I heard footsteps. They were soft and light, almost inaudible.

I smiled knowing who it was and turned around.

Kuvira was now standing in front of me. She was wearing a dark green bottom up, with black pants and her long black hair had been tied into a neat bun, with a long strip hanging down to the left side of her face. 

“Woah. You look stunning.” She said as her eyes wandered my body, like they usually would only this time she gazed longer as if she was trying to memorize exactly how I looked in this moment.

Finally, her eyes met mine and glimmered with excitement.

“You look very stunning yourself, I see you ditched the ankle bracelet already.” I smiled and looked down at her leg.

She joined me and chuckled “I didn’t want to waste any of our precious time together.” She said, stepping closer to me. Seeing her all dressed up was truly something I never realized I needed until the very moment my eyes laid upon her.

She was always elegant, and well mannered. But now her clothing spoke the truth about her usual demeanor. 

“Shall we?” She questioned, raising her arm to join mine. Taking it I smiled and asked “where are we off to tonight?” 

“Well, since we went to your special little area last time, I figured tonight we could go to mine.” She said, leading me into the edge of the Beifongs estate. 

Kuvira quickly bended a patch of the ground revealing some stairs and a long dark hallway.

“Don’t worry, it’s just the only way we’ll be able to get where we need to be without getting caught.” She said, smirking walking down the stairs.

As I followed her, her hand never left mine as she guided me down the rough steps.

We continued walking in the dark for a moment when Kuvira finally spoke.

“We’re here.”

She bended a small opening and we were now in the woods just outside of Zaofu.

“Where are we going?” I laughed.

“You’ll see Eniki” she grinned, and continued to walk with me deeper into the forest.

Finally we approached a small waterfall.

It was absolutely beautiful. 

“Here follow me” she said, leading me to the side of the waterfall.

“May I ask for some assistance?” She grinned 

I smirked and parted the water falling down.

We quickly ran through and to my surprise I found a small cave hidden behind the waterfall. 

There were little art sculptures made from rock and metal scattered all over.

_ ‘Woah, did kuvira make all of these?’  _ I questioned myself looking at the art that surrounds the area.

“I used to come here with Huan as a kid. It was our way of getting out and having fun. He would show me how to make sculptures from the rock and we’d play in the water.”

“They look so beautiful.” I said smiling at her.

“Thank you, but this isn’t what we came here for” she chuckled, bending a small metal table and two small metal chairs closer to us.

It had two small plates with a meal I couldn’t make out.

“Here let me get the light going.” Kuvira said as she made her way to the table.

“That’s okay I got it.” I said as I quickly bended the water from the waterfall, and it slowly started to glow a bright blue. 

“Woah” Kuvira said in awe looking at the now brightly glowing waterfall.

“That’s beautiful.” 

She stared for a moment, her face glowing with a hue of light blue. Her green eyes shined as she stared at the water.

I smiled faintly and she quickly looked at me and smiled back.

“So what did we come here to do?” I asked walking closer.

Although it was hard to see, I could tell her cheeks faintly stained pink.

“Well, I know we can’t exactly go out into Zaofu. That’s mainly my fault and I’m sorry, so I thought we could try mimicking something of a regular date. I had the chefs cook us a nice meal, and don’t worry I didn’t tell them what it was for.” Kuvira said as she quickly set the small table in the middle of the cave. 

Walking over to the table I quickly tried to help her. 

“No don’t you just sit.” She said walking behind me and pulling out one of the chairs for me to sit. I did and she quickly pushed my chair in.

“I wish I could’ve made this myself but I think that would’ve been more suspicious to the chef and my guards. But I promise you I will cook for you one day.” She chuckled as she finished her final touches on the set up and quickly sat down. 

It was still, the only noises I could hear were the animals nearby and the water cascading down. 

Kuvira looked at me for a moment and picked up her fork. 

She finally spoke “coming back here really helped me, I was able to find happiness in small things again, I even started making art, and dancing again.” 

“You dance?” I asked, smiling as I picked up my fork. 

“I used to, but it’s been a while since I was able to thoroughly enjoy it. However I’ve been able to find joy in many things I hadn’t for a very long time, until now.” she grins at me.

_ ‘Was that because of me?’ _

“Please, enjoy the meal.” she smiles as she takes a small bite.

I joined her tasting the meal which was surprisingly still very warm.

“Tell me about yourself, Eniki, you only talk about spirits, but what you?” 

I smirked, “What would you like to know about Kuvira.”

“Well, where were you born?”

“I was technically born in the northern water tribe, but quickly after that my parents moved to a small island just east of it to train me. After that I just stayed there until I met Korra.”

“But you didn’t go back after she left?”

“No, Tenzin asked me to stay, to help protect the spirits in the city, now that there's a portal right in the middle of it. He also helped me become familiar with the modern technology of the world today, you know like what a car is, an airship and so on.”

Kuvira’s smile faded, “that’s very kind of him.”

“I don’t think the spirit portal is a bad thing though, Spirits and Humans were always meant to live together in harmony, both sides just need the proper guidance sometimes.” I smiled putting my hand on Kuvira’s.

We continued with our meal, and finally finished. 

“Kuvira, can you show me your art?” I asked as we got up from the table.

She smiled and grabbed a small sculpture made of rock.

“This was the first one I had ever made. It's really worn down and not very good.” She chuckled, handing it to me. 

I quickly studied the small rock.

“A flower, I think It’s beautiful Kuvira.” I smiled handing it back to her.

“Well I actually remade it a few weeks ago, out of metal this time. Here” she said, handing me a small metallic flower bud.

“Watch.” She said as her hands lingered over mine, she softly moved her long elegant fingers and the bud’s pedals began to blossom, forming a beautiful flower. 

I continued to stare at the object in awe as Kuvira worked its pedals completely out.

“This is so beautiful Kuvira.”

I felt her gaze turn to me and I quickly turned mine to meet hers.

“I made it for you.” She smiled.

“You’ve shown me a kindness I’ve never truly felt, you’ve helped me become a happier person and a better one at that.” 

My eyes slowly started to water. 

All I had ever wanted was to help guide people in the right direction, and now I finally had, I finally felt as if I truly helped someone who needed it. Like my years of training were finally paying off.

I smiled as a tear slowly trickled down my cheek.

Kuvira's eyes widened “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry” she said, quickly but gently wiping the tear from my face.

“No it’s okay, I’ve just waited to hear those words all my life, I was trained to protect and help guide any lost spirits, but lost people as well.” 

Kuvira smiled faintly holding her soft hand to my cheek, and before I knew it her lips were on mine.

This kiss felt different, my heart felt like it had melted yet expanded in the same way.

It wasn’t racing, it was calm this time and warm. My breathing was controlled. It wasn’t arousal that was making my heart sore, it was the feeling of love.

I leaned deeper into our kiss wrapping my arms around Kuvira's shoulders and Kuvira quickly wrapped her arms around my waist.

The words ‘I love you’ felt too premature but I was almost certain it was what I was feeling, but I chose to suppress the urge to say them.

Kuvira pulled away but only slightly enough to speak.

“What would you like to do now?” She asked as she leaned her forehead against mine.

“Let’s swim” I said smiling.

She grinned “of course.”

We quickly made our way to the large pound outside the cave, and began to undress.

Kuvira was ready and I hadn’t even taken off my dress yet.

“Do you need help?” She asked smiling

“Yes please” I chuckled.

She stood behind me and slowly started to unzip the back of my dress, and I could almost feel her eyes on me.

She quickly stepped away after unzipping and stood next to me.

I slowly slipped off my dress and turned to face her.

She smiled, controlling her eyes and not letting them wander my body.

“Shall we?” I asked, turning to face the small body of water.

I grinned and quickly jumped in and she followed only steps behind.

Raising from the water I began to laugh and she did as well. The urge to splash water in her face became too compelling so I did and she grinned quickly returning the gesture.

We played in the water for what felt like hours. 

I had played with my parents in the water like this on special occasions when I wasn’t learning from them, and it always made my heart swell with joy.

“No water bending in this fight!” Kuvira yelled as I splashed more water toward her.

I closed my eyes and laughed, but as I opened them Kuvira was nowhere to be seen.

I walked around the body of water trying to find her. 

Then instantly she rose from the water and was right in front of me. 

I grinned “you’re getting pretty good at holding your breath.” I said as I stepped closer to her.

Her hair was now down, and completely soaked.

She grinned staring at my lips and kissed them softly. 

“I have a good teacher” she said, pulling away.

My cheeks flushed and my heart raced at the words.

“I’ve really enjoyed today, I think this is the most fun I’ve ever had.” Kuvira said, holding me in her arms.

“But we should get going?” I asked looking up to meet her eyes.

She looked disappointed and said “unfortunately yes.” 

I smiled embracing her hard “this was still a blessing.”

We made our way out of the water, and I bended the water on our bodies back into the lake so we’d be dry.

Kuvira dressed herself swiftly and made her way to me to help put my dress back on.

I bended the water, and it’s beautiful light blue glow quickly faded.

Kuvira bended the earth beneath us and we walked down the long dark hall once again.

As we continued our journey back to Suyin’s Kuvira told me about her parents, and why she now lives with Suyin.

“Have you tried to contact them again?” I asked, holding her hand as we made our way back to the gazebo.

“No, I’m sure they wouldn’t want to see me anyway, the whole world sees me as a worthless war criminal.” She said, sighing and looking down at her feet. 

I raised my hand to her chin and brought her gaze to mine. 

“I don’t. You’ve certainly changed Kuvira, while I never knew you from before, it doesn’t take a genius to know you’re a good person.” 

She smiled faintly and caressed my hand.

As we began to walk to the door to Suyin's home Kuvira quickly stopped me.

“This is where I have to say my good nights, my guard still thinks I’m in my room sleeping.”

“What how” I giggled

“I had to go underground to sneak out” she smiled.

“Well, why don’t you spend the night with me?” I asked 

Kuvira's cheeks stained a bright red and she went quiet for a moment.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” I quickly began to apologize.

“No, I just wasn’t sure if you wanted that, I know this kind of stuff is very new to you, so I didn’t want to pressure you into anything.” She said, struggling to regain her composure.

I smiled “Well I studied what I needed to and I am very well informed now.” I smirked.

She blushed as she crossed her arms.

“So?” I asked

She grinned and quickly made a small opening in the ground. Taking my hand she led me down, and suddenly we were now in my room.

I made my way to my bed and sat down at the side. 

Kuvira stood still by the window, staring at me. 

“So what would you like to do now?” I asked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playlist for the book https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5o10s9BAbSffe7vWyCLRi4?si=oh1s7Am5T_KcDUEX_zgowQ


	5. Chapter 4: DICTATOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY guys! I'm sorry I've missed the last two posts, shit got crazy here in Texas so I wasn't able to, but I'm back, please enjoy this smutty chapter :)

Chapter 4: DICTATOR

“So what would you like to do now?” I asked Kuvira.

She quickly made her way to my bed, sitting right next to me.

“I think you know what I want to do Eniki, what I’ve been wanting to do.” Her eyes grew darker and she licked her lips.

I smirked. “Then do it” I whispered softly in her ear.

Kuvira’s eyes fluttered and she inhaled sharply. Her lips instantaneously crashing into mine as she pinned me down underneath her.

“I know you’ve never done this before, so is there anything specifically you want or don’t want?” She asked, pulling away briefly.

“Well I don't know what I do and don’t like, so do whatever you want to do with me, Kuvira.”

Kuvira's eyes widened and a large grin creeped onto her face “Are you sure?”

I smiled and nodded looking directly into her eyes.

“Ok, just know, if at any point you want me to stop, say the word and I will” she reassured me. 

“Okay.” I said simply and with that are lips reconnected. 

Kuvira positioned herself in between my legs as she continued to hold my wrists down. 

Her lips were commanding and her tongue demanded entrance.

I teased her a little though, not showing her how eager I was, but eventually gave in.

Her tongue licked my lower lip causing me to moan slightly. 

She grinned and stood up. 

“What are?” I asked longing for her touch that she quickly had deprived me of.

Kuvira smirked and slowly started to unbutton her shirt.

My cheeks became hot as her toned stomach was revealed.

Her long black hair covering all of her face except the wide grin that stretched across it. 

_‘Woah’_

I quickly got off the bed and stood in front of Kuvira.

She grinned and I kissed her hard, while my hands wandered down to her pants. As I tried to quickly unzip them, Kuvira grabbed my hands hard.

“You don’t get to do that.” She grinned and pinned me down on the bed once again.

“Stay.” She whispered in my ear before finally standing again and continuing to slowly start unbuttoning her shirt.

I grinned watching as she teased me.

Finally her shirt was completely unbuttoned and she got back on top of me, pinning me down.

I smirked and she quickly bended a metal plate to tie both my hands together.

She grinned and kissed me once again but only for a moment before making her way to my neck which was very much exposed. 

I moaned softly as she started to lick and suck on it, leaving small marks all over my neck. 

Kuvira quickly made her way back to my lips and the kiss was sloppy and deep.

I made my way to her neck which was exposed for a brief moment and began to suck and bite on it just how she did to me.

Kuvira groaned softly and grabbed me by the neck.

“Is this ok?” she quickly whispered into my ear.

I smirked and nodded.

Her grin grew wide and she quickly bended a metal plate over my mouth.

“I want to please you, tonight.” She said and sat up.

She flipped me around and slowly started to unzip my dress leaving kisses all along my spine.

I moaned through the metal and my eyes closed.

Kuvira slowly took off my dress leaving me in just my underclothes.

“God you’re gorgeous” she praised as I laid flat on my stomach.

She quickly turned me over and made her way to my neck yet again sucking and biting leaving small marks on the other side of my neck now.

I moaned once again and felt the ache in between my legs growing.

Kuvira pulled away, taking her shirt completely off, and then began to slide my bra off.

She gently tossed it on the floor and quickly made her way to my chest.

She kissed my collarbone and eventually made her way to my breasts.

She started to suck on them making me moan louder through the metal plate that had been covering my mouth. 

I felt my self growing wetter with each flick of her tongue. Finally Kuvira moved to my underwear.

“Mm, Let’s take these off.” She said slowly sliding them off and tossing them roughly on the floor.

I sat up slightly to meet her gaze. Her dark green eyes staring directly into mine, full of lust.

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” She asked, and I instantly felt a sharp ache in between my legs. I moaned slightly into the metal plate and Kuvira grinned looking down at my now bare body.

“Looks like someone enjoys being tied up, I wonder if you like blindfolds too.” She grinned, and slowly bended a metal plate over my eyes. With my sight gone, touch was now the sense I would have to heavily rely on. Kuvira was quiet for a moment and then I heard her slowly unbuckling her pants and sliding them off. 

“Get on your hands and knees” she commanded.

I quickly turned my body around and did as I was told.

“Good girl”

I felt Kuvira get on the bed once again.

“Let me know if this hurts” she whispered softly in my ear and suddenly one of her fingers was circling my entrance.

I moaned slightly and with that Kuvira quickly thrusted into me.

I moaned loudly this time, squeezing my eyes shut regardless of the metal plate covering them.

Kuvira pumped her finger hard and slow, making me moan with each hard thrust.

My face became hot and I could feel a build up deep inside me.

I eventually flipped over and pulled Kuvira closer to me with my legs.

Wrapping my tied hands around her neck.

She let the metal plate on my mouth fall to the bed and quickly kissed me hard, continuing to pump her long fingers in me this time adding in a second one.

I moaned in Kuvira's mouth from the slight pain I had endured and she quickly pulled away, bending the metal plate over my mouth once again.

“You’re too loud.” She whispered and grinned, thrusting harder and faster now that my mouth was covered.

I started moaning loudly, her fingers slightly hurt but eventually they started to feel good.

Kuvira groaned softly.

I could feel my climax approaching, which was apparent to Kuvira by how rapid my moaning had become. With that she thrusted her elegant fingers inside of me faster as my moans became more erratic and loud.

Kuvira eventually started to suck on my neck and lick the small bruises that she had left, and after only a few short moments of that along with her fingers, I quickly reached my climax, arching my back and singing a string in curses I had never used in my life.

Kuvira continued to pump her fingers as I rode out my orgasm, getting slower and softer with each second.

As I calmed down and my heart had stopped racing, she released all the metal plates on me. 

“I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did” she said, holding me close under the blankets. 

“I’ve never felt anything like that before. It was amazing” I said breathing heavily and resting my face in the crook of her neck.

Kuvira smiled and kissed my forehead “I’m glad, you deserve it.” 

I smiled faintly, and quickly found myself drifting to sleep.


End file.
